Mission Spéciale
by Kuro-Chwan
Summary: Hello! BlackStar et Soul sont envoyés en mission en Norvège sans leurs partenaires respectives, et en profitent pour se rapprocher...
1. Chapter 1

"_Papa...Je m'ennuie a mourir! Se plaignait Kid depuis plusieurs heures.  
_A mourir, c'est bien ça mon fils! Excellent!  
_Mais!  
_Bon, ils arrivent quand les deux guignols?

_Maître Shinigami vous nous demandiez? Intervint alors Soul, arrivant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de la mort.  
_Salut Salut Soul! Je VOUS demandais!  
_Black Star ne devrait pas tard-  
_Vous ne pouviez pas attendre, me voir suscite trop d'impatience au fond de vos coeurs... Je mets fin à votre supplice ME VOILA! LE GRAND! LE PUISSANT! BLACK STAR! Dit-il avant de sauter d'une poutre."  
...

"_Parfait...Reprit le Dieu, Maintenant que vous êtes là-  
_MAIS BLACKSTAR EST TOUJOURS L- Il ne vit pas arriver la célèbre Baffe de la Mort. Aouch.  
_...Que vous êtes là, j'ai une mission à vous confier.  
_COOL! Papa je pars avec eux je m'emmer-  
_Pas question! Tiens, voilà les clés de l'infirmerie, où ce cher Black Star a tout dérangé lors de son dernier passage. Va, amuse toi!"

Les trois regardèrent alors Kid s'en aller, ses yeux brillants et larmoyants, dans le couloir.

"_Mais, maître, cette mission...reprit Soul.  
_Oui donc la mission en effet, bien, oui, la mission, parfait. Excellent...  
_Il faudrait peut être prévenir Maka et Tsubaki...  
_Ah oui, euh, non. Répond Shinigami. Je voudrais que vous puissiez par le futur combattre avec d'autres armes ou meisters que les vôtres actuels.  
_Je comprends pas bien là. Interrompit Black Star.  
_Commence par redescendre de cette foutue poutre! *Boum* Bien. Je disais que je vous envoie tout les deux en missions sans vos coéquipières attitrées.  
_Ok...Dirent les deux garçons.  
_Le but, une sorcière Norvégienne, résidant seule sur la rive Européenne du cap Nordkinn. Si vous voulez, c'est le point le plus au nord de l'Europe continentale. Enfin elle prépare une sorte d'artefact qui lui permettrait de contrôler les esprits des personnes présentes dans un rayon encore indéterminé. Si vous ne parvenez pas à l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'achève son projet, plus personne ne le pourra et elle nous tueras tous! Voilà voilà! Termina-t-il en souriant.  
_Pour résumer on doit simplement la buter quoi...  
_ Ça c'est de la mission, c'est au moins aussi cool que moi! Renchérit Black Star."

Dans les couloirs de Shibusen, où le cri d'agonie de Kid ayant tout juste découvert l'état de total chaos de l'infirmerie retentissait longuement , les deux garçons marchaient côte a côte en silence.  
C'était une espèce de gène anormale...Une tension entre eux dont ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprenait la source.

Pour le moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir venu, Soul demanda de l'aide à Maka pour faire sa valise, car, comme tout mec qui se respecte, il n'a aucun sens de l'organisation et d'anticipation.

« _Parce qu'il fait froid en Norvège?! S'étonna-t-il en voyant sa partenaire sélectionner les vêtements les plus chauds de son armoire.

_...Pfff... Enfin, Soul... Dis moi que tu rigoles?!

_Mh... Euh, ouais, évidemment que je te fais marcher ah ah, quelle bonne blague, hein?! Dit-il avec le rictus habituel de quand il mentait.

_... Tu es pathétique! Sourit-elle. D'après ce que je sais, la région où tu vas est située dans le cercle polaire Arctique.

_Le cercle pooo...

_Arrêtes tout de suite de te foutre de moi! PILONNAGE MAISON! »

Et elle enfonça le crâne de Soul dans le sol à l'aide d'un bouquin de géographie, faisant craquer le parquet sous le choc. Puis lui ordonna d'aller préparer le dîner, ce à quoi il répondit que c'était à ses risques et périls.

Au même moment, chez Black Star et Tsubaki.

« _T...Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, hein?

_Quoi?! Certainement pas attends, je suis une célébrité dans l'art de faire sa valise!

_Oui, mais enfin là tout de même, je me permet d'avoir des doutes...

_Eh bie-*grrrroo* Sentant son estomac se tordre, il passa sur le sujet. Bon ben à table, de toute façon j'ai fini. »

Tsubaki posa un regard désolé sur les deux pauvres sac de son compagnon: dans l'un, des sous-vêtements de rechange, heureusement, il y avait pensé. C'était déjà ça! Avec ceci, deux t-shirt, une chemise, trois-quatre pantalons ainsi que deux short et tout ça, en vrac.

Dans l'autre, plus petit, des boissons énergisantes, les haltères, une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Regardant furtivement du côté de la cuisine, elle se faufila discrètement dans la chambre afin de re-faire ses sacs convenablement, mais...

« _JE T'AI VUE!

_Oui mais...

_PAS TOUCHE!

_Black Star, la Norvège c'est...

_C'EST CHAUD! VIENS MANGER! »

_Espérons que Soul s'en soit mieux tiré..._ pensa-t-elle avant de rejoindre son colocataire à table.

Après le repas, les deux garçons se rendirent devant Shibusen où Shinigami leur avait donné rendez-vous. Il leur expliqua que quand il seraient arrivés à destination ils auraient à disposition une chambre d'un motel miteux pour y passer la semaine.

« _UNE SEMAINE?! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

_Oui. Vous vous attendiez à quoi? Vous pensiez que vous arriveriez, que vous frapperiez à sa porte et que vous la faucheriez comme ça?

_...

_Vous êtes naïfs! Elle n'est pas une sorcière de pacotille! Vous avez une semaine pour trouver le moyen d'infiltrer sa demeure, pour lui trouver des failles et l'exterminer. Évidemment, quel que soit le stade d'avancement de l'artefact, vous le ramènerez avec vous afin qu'on puisse le détruire.

_Bien! »


	3. Chapter 3

« _Je prends le côté hublot!

_Comme tu veux, Black Star... »

Les deux garçons s'installèrent côte à côte dans l'avion et partirent pour la Norvège.

Soul, ne pouvant faire comme son voisin, admirer la beauté des paysages asiatiques, se plongea dans ses pensées. Longtemps.

Qu'est ce que c'était, cette foutue tension qui était apparue entre eux il y a deux jours?

A moins qu'elle ne fût présente depuis plus longtemps...

C'était super troublant comme sensation en tous cas. Et il fallait que ça tombe au moment où ils avaient une mission...

Enfin. Il n'était pas totalement idiot, et savait bien qu'il y avait un lien de cause à effet...

Même si pour le moment il ne préférait pas le voir en face, il avait toujours apprécié Black Star.

Plus ou moins. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était « plus » et... Et...

Soudain, Soul réouvrit les yeux. Il s'était assoupi... Il lui fallut du temps pour analyser la situation: le visage dans le cou de son nouveau partenaire, il avait dormi pendant un temps apparemment , car Black Star dormait, la tête appuyée contre la sienne. Et avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, la pile électrique, il en fallait, du temps...

Soul avait mal à la nuque mais n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller... Et ne savait pas quoi penser non plus!

Black Star sursauta quelques secondes (interminables pour l'autre...) plus tard et regarda Soul se redresser prestement avec une surprise gênée non dissimulée.

Ils restèrent en suspens quelques instants avant d'avoir un rire, totalement coincé, interrompu de « Ahah, on est pas des tafioles! » « Nan, bah nan ahah! » puis de se rendre compte que tous deux avaient rougi.

L'un se racla la gorge en fronçant les sourcils, l'autre toussa en murmurant un « ouais. » puis ils se tournèrent le dos.

Black Star, troublé de façon assez conséquente, regardait les nuages. Il pouvait apercevoir en contrebas la République Tchèque où Soul était allé avec Maka et Crona.

Maka... Il y avait quelque chose en cette fille qui l'agaçait. Et, au fond, il savait ce que c'était! C'était une question qui le taraudait depuis longtemps... Il pourrait peut-être profiter de ce voyage pour demander à Soul...Mais pas tout de suite. La situation était déjà assez embarrassante.

Soul, lui, observait distraitement les passagers du vol après avoir chassé quelques regards indiscrets.

Deux personnes avaient retenu sont attention. Il y avait cet homme, là-bas, dont les cheveux étaient du même bleu que ceux de Black Star, et qui regardait fixement l'hôtesse, qui ressemblait fortement à Tsubaki. Pourtant, elle était bien plus âgée qu'elle, mais elle était brune, jolie, grande et mince, souriante, discrète... Elle avait tout pour plaire, comme Tsubaki. Mais ça l'énervait.

Black Star posa sa main sur son épaule et il frissonna.

« _Heu...Ouais. On est arrivés, mec...

_Ah, pardon!

_...Ça va? Dit l'assassin en souriant.

_Oui, oui, merci. Répondit-il en se levant »

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et traversèrent le hall de l'aéroport.

Ils aperçurent au même moment un bonhomme étrange, petit, gros, sombre, brun aux cheveux gras avec des cernes énormes. Habillé d'un costume de croque-mort , il brandissait une pancarte où il était inscrit « Soul Evans & Black Star ». Et posa alors sur eux deux ses yeux jaunâtres fatigués et leur proposa un sourire édenté, qui se voulait peut-être accueillant, mais trahissait un homme abandonné par l'envie de se plaire.


	4. Chapter 4

En un regard entendu, ils se dirigèrent vers cet homme repoussant.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, l'humeur des deux garçons se trouvait de plus en plus maussade, et ils sentaient de plus en plus fatigués, et mous.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bonhomme, ce fût presque en rampant, et au bord de la dépression.

« _Soul Evans? Black Star?

_C'est moi...

_Le grand l'unique...

_Allons! Relevez-vous, jeunes gens! Dit l'homme, avec une énergie déconcertante. Et couvrez-vous, Black Star, nom d'un chien! Suivez-moi. »

Soul avait déjà remarqué que son coéquipier était peu couvert en sortant de l'avion, et avait eu l'air très surpris de la température... Comme lui-même l'aurait été sans Maka!

Or donc il avait deviné qu'il n'avait pas emporté de quoi avoir chaud, et il plongea sa main dans sa valise pour en ressortir un pull, et le tendre à Black Star.

Celui-ci le regarda faire, perplexe, immobile.

« _Arf...Souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque, Merci, mec! »

Et il l'enfila en vitesse avant de rejoindre l'homme bizarre et Soul.

Le pull était imprégné de son odeur.

Il s'installèrent à l'arrière d'une voiture qui ressemblait à un corbillard gelé.

Il faisait nuit, Soul se pencha en avant.

« _Excusez-moi, mais...Quelle heure est-il?

_Il est 16h12.

_Il fait nuit tôt.

_C'est qu'il fait nuit 6 mois sur 12 ici...

_Ah...Oui. Je le savais... »

Il était 23h12 au Japon. Soul régla sa montre à l'heure Norvégienne et regarda le paysage pendant une demi-heure. Au loin, des fjords scintillants sur lesquels se reflétait la lune, et l'océan, immense, encore après. Des falaises escarpées en premier plan, et, partout, de la neige, lueur tranquille étendue dans l'obscurité.

Et ainsi, ils arrivèrent sur le parking du fameux motel.

Des néons grillés qui n'affichaient plus que la moitié des lettres, une façade rongée par des champignons et les fenêtres brisées par le givre.

Alors que Soul et Black Star se regardaient avec une légère appréhension, l'homme se retourna avec un sourire triste.

« _Je m'appelle Sullen Glum, et je suis le propriétaire du motel...J'aurais bien envoyé un chauffeur pour vous accueillir...Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent. Et comme votre école ne me paiera qu'à la fin de la semaine ben...Enfin, m'voyez. Dit-il en balançant un bras désolé vers son bâtiment. Je vous ai donné la chambre en meilleur état...De toute façon vous êtes mes seuls clients. Les premiers depuis des mois, en fait. »

Les trois passèrent le pas de la porte déglinguée et débouchèrent dans une petite entrée qui sentait l'humidité. On y trouvait un vieux comptoir en bois terne. Un petit calepin posé dessus confirmait le peu de monde qui séjournait ici car l'encre s'effaçait tranquillement de vieillesse.

Malgré le peu de luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce, on distinguait la poussière qui voletait dans l'oxygène saturé.


	5. Chapter 5

Monsieur Glum les conduisit donc à leur chambre et s'en retourna dans le couloir sombre qui les avait menés jusque là.

Black Star ouvrit la porte grinçante et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur.

L'ampoule, nue, grésilla pendant une minute au moins avant de dégager dans un bruit de marteau-piqueur une lueur douceâtre.

Les deux garçons détaillèrent la chambre minuscule, consternés.

Une tapisserie du troisième âge se détachait en lambeaux des murs décomposés, au sol, pour cacher les lattes du parquet moisi, un tapis vert, mais qui, deux décennies auparavant, avait dû être orangé et dépourvu d'insectes... Une malle en osier qu'on oserait pas toucher de peur qu'elle s'écroule.

La moitié d'un miroir du 14eme siècle au mur, l'autre moitié brisée et répandue au sol.

Et à ce moment là, les deux regards se posèrent sur le lit. LE lit.

Mis à part le fait de son aspect, débraillé, un semi-sommier et le montant sale, ce qui les gênait était qu'il n'y en avait qu'un.

Mais comme Sullen avait dit leur avoir donné la meilleure chambre, ils n'osaient pas imaginer l'état des autres. Ils devraient faire avec...

Ils posèrent leurs bagages dans un coin.

« _On va pouvoir appeler Shinigami avec ça? Demanda Black Star en désignant le miroir.

_Ben attends... On va voir ça tout de suite. Répondit Soul en y composant le numéro. »

Après quelques instant, la glace grésilla.

« _ -a-ut s-ut, je-nes g-ns ! A-ors, -e v-ya-e?

_Ouais, ben c'est pas gagné... Je suis désolé, on vous rappellera plus tard, le miroir est brisé!

_-rès b-n! A -lus -ard! »

Soul soupira.

« _Bon, dit-il, qu'est ce qu'on fait?...

_J'aurais bien dit qu'on aille explorer les lieux, mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il n'était que 16h...

_Ouais enfin en même temps, 16 ou 23 heures, ici on ne fait pas la différence...

_Mais les gens d'ici doivent sûrement la faire!

_C'est pas faux...

_FAUX! Tu es une faux!

_...Ben oui?

_Et je suis un spécialiste du grappin, va falloir que je m'habitue!

_Ah ouais...Bon, ben let's go! »

Et alors qu'ils passaient dans l'entrée, Sullen débarqua avec l'air inquiet.

« _Vous partez?! Ne partez pas, j'ai besoin de cet argent! Je vais faire du ménage là-haut, je suis désolé!

_On sors juste...Mais si vous pouviez essayer de trouver un miroir entier?

_Oh oui bien évidemment, bien sûr...Dit-il en leur faisant une courbette angoissante. »

Ils sortirent dans la neige du parking et contournèrent la bâtisse.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient l'un derrière l'autre, Black Star souriait machinalement.

Il était heureux d'être là. Il regardait Soul marcher, et, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la marche et trébucha.

Soul automatiquement se retourna et s'agenouilla en une vitesse éclair:

« _Ça va?! Lança-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. »


End file.
